Am I Beautiful Yet
by Expo
Summary: Matt has been dumped in Whammy's House after his parent's death's, and will not speak a word to anyone. Will his room mate snap him out of it? MattXMello MelloXMatt Rated for language and may go up for certain content.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello there, this is going to be a MattXMello story, so if you don't like it, don't read it

**Am I Beautiful Yet?**

A/N: Hello there, this is going to be a MattXMello story, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Alright, this is my first time trying to write this particular couple, but I'm excited. Are you?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, they belong to the creators of Death Note.

Prologues are fun.

--

Dear Diary,

Hello. My name is Matt. I'm not exactly sure why I'm talking to this notebook they gave me, what do they expect me to do? Talk to it? It won't answer, so what's the point?

…

Hmm..That sounds good. If it doesn't answer, what's the point of it? I will live by that now. It's a very interesting standard though.

I don't see the point in me.

Does that mean…I shouldn't talk? Diary, should I stop talking?

The same response, huh diary? Nothing. That can answer everything. Nothingness.

Answer everything with nothing.

Seems interesting.

What will they conclude? Are they optimists, interpreting my lack of response with a yes? Or are they negative, pessimists I heard them called. Would they take no answer as a no?

'_Are you hungry?_' The nameless and faceless will ask. Yes or No?

'_Are you thirsty?_' Others will ask. Yes or No?

Interpretations show a lot about a person… I could get far. Manipulating people without even speaking. The effort to speak would be annoying to always put forth anyway.

I feel lonely. The only things I have now are my games, this filthy notebook, a few of my clothes, my band aid, and a room mate that I **get** to have. They said that as if it were a blessing from the Christ himself.

The damn roommate hasn't even shown his fucking face…Damnit…What the hell am I supposed to do with this fucking band aid?! Put it on my forehead?! I think I will!

There. Maybe they'll think twice about giving _me_ a fucking band aid after being through that shit. '_Oh, you're parents are dead? Here's a __**fucking**__ band aid! THAR, IZ IT AL BETAR?!_'

…

…..

Nah, you fucking bastard, my parents are still dead. _Completely and utterly _dead actually. Sliced up, muscle ripped, bone shattered, _dead._ Silent as the grave they said they were!

'_Such nice parents you had, did you know that? So quiet and kind._'

Oh yeah, you bitch? Did you even speak to them when you saw them at work? Were you at their wake, you loony old hag? Because if you were, I now know how you know how _quiet_ and _kind_ they are. Quiet huh? Silent even? Silent as the dead? Yup. Most definitely.

Me to. I take after my parents apparently. Silent. Silent as the fucking grave. Getting molded by everyone around me by their take on things. Do I like bologna? Well..do I?

Maybe.

Sooo… this is me diary. Nice to meet you, I am the silent and forever being molded piece of clay that everyone puts their hands on, because I have to look exactly how they want me to be.

LOOOVE,

Matt with a Band-Aid on His Forehead

P.S.: What the hell is up with my room mate…Probably has some freak fetish for bondage or some shit like that.

--

A/N

P.P.S.: Matt says that reviews are his love candy.


	2. Put A Band Aid On It

"Is that the new kid who moved in a week ago

"_Is that the new kid who moved in a week ago?"_

"_Yeah, I heard he hasn't said a thing to anybody for the entire time,"_

"_Eeeh? Really?"_

"_Yeah, they're making him carry around a notebook, but even then he doesn't write anything or even acknowledge you're there!"_

"_What're you guys talking about?"_

"_New kid, Mark or something?"_

"_I thought it was Matt. Heard he got beaten up a couple days ago,"_

"_Serves him right…thinking he's better then everyone else,"_

"_Maybe __we__ should also show him a thing or two,"_

"_Someone said Mello's coming back today,"_

"_Isn't he rooming with him?"_

"_Think so,"_

"What are you pricks mumbling about?" a smooth, agitated sounding voice asked with an air of superiority. Wary glances were thrown back at the voice that spoke, the group that had formed, slowly dispersing.

"_Speak of the devil..." _

"_Meet out back after class,"_

"_Later,"_

"'_Kay,"_

"_C'ya,"_

XoXoXoXoX

The main building houses the children, bathrooms, and shower rooms that hold many cubicles for private shower stalls. Another separate building to one side is about the same size, but holds class rooms and such for the children to get specialized teachings. Not far away from these two was a church, but does not come into play in many of the children's lives.

We are going to go back to the main building. Past faceless and nameless children, smiling and playing with one another. Through doors and to one of the four shower rooms; not the one on the west wing, the east wing.

It is quite a nice day out, so other children are outside or studying in their rooms, to early to take a shower. But, at a time after classes got out, one boy stood in the end stall.

"_Ahaha! Scream!"_

"_Yeah, new kid, show us what yer made of!"_

"_Pssh, look at 'em! Curled up in a little ball like that!"_

…It echoed. Yet, there wasn't anything to listen to but the sound of the water falling all around him.

"_Kick 'em!"_

Just water…

"_Hold 'em still, will ya?"_

Only the water…

"_Ew, he's bleeding!"_

…

"_C'mon you guys…and wipe off that blood, will ya K--?"_

Looking down at the water rushing off of him, he felt his eye continue to sting; side continue to burn; chest continue to throb; and yet...he couldn't help but be captivated by how pretty of a red the water was.

**-llo. My name is Matt.**

XoXoXoXoX

Kneeling in front of his bed, arms resting on top of the mattress, Matt sat there playing a game on his portable game system, half of his face buried in the side of the mattress, the other staring intently at the screen. His red hair was matted and clung to the sides of his face, the color a little bit darker from being wet.

'GAME OVER'

'CONTINUE?'

Closing his eyes for a second, he opened them up again boredly, switching off the game, twisting around and pushing himself away from his bed. There he sat in the space right between him and his roommate's bed, back faced towards the door, the beds on either of his sides. Only thing left to look at was…

Bored eyes went up to look at what had been sitting idly there since he had first arrived. Lifting up both of his hands, he made a fist and placed it in the other, as if he had an idea.

MISSION!: Raid roomy's computer for all its worth.

Crawling forward a few feet, he climbed on top of the computer chair that seemed a little to inviting for him, pushing in the on button from under the desk with his toe.

Since it hurt him to sit normally, he pushed the chair back and crossed his feet on the desk top, waiting for the computer to fully load as he caressed his sore stomach. Finally the screen loaded, a box coming up, asking him for a password.

The redhead stared at the box blankly for a second before his eyes widened slightly, remembering something. He patted both of his pockets, reaching into one of them and smiling to himself as he pulled out a tiny black box that had a seam running down the middle of it, and on an end was multiple places to plug something into it.

Disconnecting both cords to the mouse and keyboard, he plugged both of them into the tiny device. Looking over it for a couple seconds, he nodded and pressed a button on the other end. In the box, letters and symbols flooded where you were supposed to type in the password, and in a little under a minute, the box disappeared getting replaced with:

'SUCCESFULLY UNLOCKED'

Plugging everything back in to where it was supposed to go and placing the device lazily back into his pocket, be began opening filed, looking them over, and then deleting them. After a few seconds, windows were popping up all over the place before they were quickly looked over and deleted.

After a mere minute, he didn't find anything at all that could be called incriminating. Not like he would have done anything if there was, it just made him feel a little bit…hm…he didn't know what the word was, but whatever it was, this kid doing nothing but studying and looking over old cases was making him feel that way.

Exhaling silently, he leaned back in the chair, foot absently rubbing the top of the other, his hand clicking a mp3 file, which made him raise a mental eyebrow. If he didn't feel like such shit, he would have humored himself and actually raised it, but, considering he _did_, he settled for the mental.

Opening it on the first mp3 player he saw, he waited for a moment as he saw it loading up and then clicked 'Play'. After a second-

His body immediately stiffened, causing him to double over in pain from his aching body, which caused him to fall off the chair, his hands helplessly trying to close his ears off. Mouth open in a silent scream, he looked up to see two large speakers on either side of the computer, visibly vibrating violently from how loud it had been turned up.

'-_**BA BA BADUP BA.**_'

Crawling helplessly along with his knees, he reached up to press the mouse so that it would finally-

'_**DRESSED UP IN, EVENING WEA-**_'

Shut the hell off.

Letting in a shuddering breath, he could feel his head throbbing again from the force of his hands pressing against his ears and because the loud music gave him a headache.

Sitting back on his hands for a second, staring at the ceiling, he looked like he got another idea. Scooting over to his bed, he reached under and pulled out a small plastic bag that was filled with a lot of random tech stuff that looked a little filthy. Finding something, he pulled it out and peered at it for a second, cleaning it off carefully with the tail of his shirt.

Lifting it up, it was a CD, and he gave a tiny smile when he saw the rainbow reflect light. Scooting back over towards the computer, he reached up and clicked the mouse a few time. A couple things came onto the screen. First: 'DOWNLOADING' and then: 'DELETING'

Pressing a button and getting the CD back out, he found an empty CD case lying on the desk and brought it back down to his lap. Carefully, he pressed the CD into the case and smiled as he looked down at it.

Suddenly he felt a presence close behind him, but before he could see what it was, the wireless internet box fell from the desk above him, falling right on the disk. Feeling like a frightened cat with his fur puffed up, he hesitantly lifted the box from his lap, frowning slightly as he took the disk in his hand, a little broken shard falling into his lap.

Dumbly he looked up. First thing his mind registered was: Black cloth tickling his forehead as he looked up, and a _very_ angry face. Though, as anger usually worked around him, he didn't have very long to notice it before he was swept off his feet and was in pain.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" A raging blonde that had the front of his shirt lifted up in fistfuls yelled. Emerald eyes staring at him in sheer shock mixed in with fear and pain was the assaulters only reply. "Answer me, bastard!" the older of the two raged, shaking Matt back and forth. The redhead gave a silent gasp of pain as he felt the cut on his chest open up, something warm slowly beginning to leak down the front of his chest.

Desperately he began to try to break Mello's grip so that he wouldn't see the blood. Lifting up his right leg, he kicked his assaulter in the shin, pushing at his chest at the same time, making the blonde stumble backwards with a curse.

Turning around to try to run, Matt only took one step before a strong arm wrapped itself around his neck and pulled him roughly backwards, making him fall heavily on his back. Since the redhead had hit his head when he fell, his vision had become blurry. He hazily noticed a weight being added to his abdomen.

His eyes cleared temporarily, and he blinkingly looked up at his now shocked room mate. He watched dumbly as the other reached out and pressed right into his wound. Gritting his teeth and squirming beneath the blonde, realizing his arms were pined against his sides by the others thighs.

So, suddenly noticing that he was being straddled by his now realized to be room mate, his mind seemed to become a little bit clearer, as he noticed his heart throbbing painfully in his chest, and watched helplessly as his shirt was pushed up and his bleeding wound and large amounts of bruises were exposed.

"Jesus…" Mello muttered under his breath. After a second of assessing the damage, Matt felt the weight on his hips shift, and he watched Mello pull out a shoe box from under his bed. Rummaging for a second, he lifted out a large square bandage, ripping off the covering with his mouth and then placing it right on where Matt's skin had been ripped open.

Mello looked at Matt for a second, and then gave him a glare, gracefully standing up from his comfortable spot on the wounded. After a couple of seconds, Matt had a bad feeling.

Three…Two…One…

"YOU BITCH, YOU DELETED EVERYTHING!"

Aaand…The warm fuzzy feeling Matt had gotten when Mello was being calm…and nice..and sitting right on his crotch…Had officially been replaced with:

'Oh shit,'

XoXoXoXoX

A/N: Eeeh, this is the end of chapter one. I do not own Evening Wear by MSI, which was subtly put in there like a subliminal message. My poor computer…It got killed-ed in the electrical storm we had yesterday night, and I lost the whole fight scene. D:

In light of things, I would like to thank:

**no heart to follow**,

**Saigocage**,

**Anime is for the Kindhearted**,

And

**XxMailxXJeevasxXMihaelxXKeehlx**(That is a long name.)

For reviewing last chapter. You make Matt's crotch so happeh. SOOO I would like to say:

Reviews are Matt's love candy.


	3. I Hate This Place

One eye closed and tongue sticking out the of the side of his mouth, his finger started to tighten on the- _**'Pyu-THNK'**_

A small suction cup dart wiggled for a second, sticking instantly to the wall at the edge of the circular target that was pinned to the ceiling. Relaxing his arm down, his eyes completely ignored the bandage and gauze that was on the top of his hand as he felt around the bed next to him with the other hand, grabbing another dart and sticking it in the end of the tiny plastic gun.

Other hand falling like deadweight back to his side, straightened out his arm in front of him, closed one eye, stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth and-…

Movement close by the target caught his eye, making him open his eye and turn his attention to what it was. An ovalish black bug that was about the size of two pieces of rice was crawling near the target, making him stare emotionlessly at it for a few moments before he moved his arm to the side a little bit a pulled the plastic trigger. Then-…bye bye tiny bug.

Getting up from where he was sprawled on the bed, he stood up on the mattress, eyes only a couple inches away from the bottom of the dart. Reaching up, he pulled on the dart, producing a popping noise as it unstuck itself, eyes moving from the suction cup to the ceiling.

There it was again. Crawling to some undetermined destination. Scrunching up his face in a little bit of irritation, he thrust the suction cup back on the bug, quite roughly.

Why should an insignificant thing like a bug be able to go many places, when all he got was this?

**What do they expect me to do?**

XoXoXoXoX

As Matt went back to the room after taking a walk through the building, he silently concluded that yes, he didn't particularly like it here. He had the bridge of his nose pinched tightly; hot liquid running down his throat and making him choke slightly as he got a tissue from the computer desk.

_Walking down one of the corridors, hands lazily buried in his pockets, he turned a corner- and ran right into an open door._

_Hands shooting from the confines of his jeans, his hands covered the lower half of his face as if he were surprised, but after he curled in on himself and crouched down; he removed them to see drops of blood hit the wooden floor. _

_Staring at it in silent shock, a head poked around, grey hair flicking past his peripherals as a large body crouched down with him. _

"_Are you all right? Sorry, just getting out some supplies. Do you need help with that, hun?"_

_Hands covering everything but his eyes yet again, he stumbled backwards, and quickly headed back to the room, ignoring anyone who might have been in the hallways also._

Now sitting in the windowsill, knees pulled up to his chest and about ten tissues pushed against his face, he wondered if his nose stopped bleeding.

…

Hearing something behind him, his mind barely registered movement before the door was slammed harshly. Body jerking in surprise, Matt fell sideways off the sill, and lay there sprawled on his right side on the floor. Matt's eyes were shut tightly, pain all up his right, but he still heard heavy footsteps heading towards him.

Feeling some of the pricking pain subside, he cracked open an eye, and then blinked, both emerald eyes looking up dully at an angry eyebrow quirked Mello.

Aand…what did Mello see? His red headed roommate sprawled on the floor, blood running down the side of his face; carrying much the resemblance of a beaten puppy that didn't care anymore.

Eyes widening as the front of his shirt was fisted and he was lifted forcefully to his feet, Matt stumbled backwards after getting roughly shoved by the black clad blonde. The back of his legs found his mattress after a little more stumbling, and he was quickly seated, hair disheveled and his face one of surprise.

The older of the two turned and also sat down on the edge of his mattress. After a couple of seconds, he frowned, gaze shifting to an inviting blue notebook. Reaching over, he threw the book at the younger boy. "Will you answer me with that stupid notebook?" Mello asked gruffly, obviously not having a good day, so he took the chance to work out his anger on Matt's not speaking problem.

Looking at Mello for a few seconds, the red head blankly looked down at the notebook in his lap. Closing his eyes and mentally sighing, he opened them up and reached into his pocket to pull out a black mini sharpie.

Smirking a little bit by getting the other boy to do that much, he watched intently as Matt looked up with a bored expression as the blood that had ran across his cheek began to dry.

"Alright, so for starters, how old are you?"

Looking up at the darts on the ceiling in thought, he looked back down and his answer was as big as the page.

'_13' _ Was what was written as he flipped the book around for Mello to see. Raising an eyebrow, another question popped in his head.

"Have you spoken to anyone else since you've been here?"

'_Have I?'_

Eyes narrowing in the immediate response, Mello began to tap his pointer finger on his knee impatiently.

"Shouldn't you know if you've spoken to anyone, you dick?" Mello spat back, a frown plastered on his face.

Matt sat there for a second, watching Mello's response.

'_Should I?'_

"Yes, you damn well should! What the hell's wrong with you, you can't be mentally retarded, you're here after all…Whatever, is that your natural hair color?"

Slightly taken aback at the sudden question, he hesitantly looked down and wrote as big as the page again.

'_Yes'_

The side of his head in his hand, elbow resting on his leg and pointer finger taping on his leg, he looked to the side in thought.

"Are you male?"

Again, Matt was a little taken aback by the question, making him wonder what the older of them was up to…

'_Yes'_

"Do you like games?"

'_Do I?'_

"Wear clothes?"

Hesitantly… _'Yes'_

"Are you sad?"

'_Am I?'_

"I see…You answer questions that can be proven, but avoid questions that might say something about you, however obvious the answer might be,"

At that, Matt's eyes widened. What was going on?

_**Who was this 'Mello'?**_

XoXoXoXoX

* * *

Ah, thanks for reading. –bows-

(By the way, Mello is only one year older than Matt in this fanfic.)

I would like to thank those who reviewed last chapter, this is for you all. ;D

Death To Pink

Anime Is For The Kindhearted

XxMailxXJeevasxXMihaelxXKeehlx

Dull Spork

Elle Steinig

Compato

You all make me reply so much faster.

Especially when I get threats, that's always good motivation.

-gives a pointed look at Compato-

Thanks for the motivation everybody, glad you all like it so far.


	4. Beautiful

:flashback:

"Ah! Mello, it's nice to see you,"

"Don't 'Ah!' me, as if you didn't know I was going to be here; you yourself called me here right after I stepped out of the classroom," The blonde mumbled, a little agitated and tired from having to deal with a punk all day that thought he and Mello were friends because Mello kicks ass; and the guy, being the punk he is, wants to be around his kick assy-ness. Which made Mello want to kick his ass, but he just gritted his teeth, and kept asking himself 'What would Jesus do?'... Though, I can't say what Mello thought Jesus would do, because that would offend certain people.

A sigh came from the other occupant of the room, the one that wasn't thinking about Jesus eradicating people. But, of course, no one was _actually_ thinking that…

"I have heard from the staff that the boy that is now occupying the other bed in your room isn't responding to others. Since this has occurred a vast amount of times, we just kept trying our best, but it has come to my attention that maybe the boy needs…"

"Help from a dashing young man that will snap him from his stupor that goes by the name of Mello?"

There was another exhausted sigh that emanated from the old man , the fingers that were laced neatly together on top of his wooden desk came unwoven, and a hand gently massaged the mans right temple.

"Mello…"

"Roger,"

And with that, Roger waved him out the door, obviously getting the hint that the blonde got the hint. When the door fully shut behind the youth, his composure completely broke down, a forced neutral look turning into an exhausted frown. "I am never saying dashing in that context ever again, especially talking about myself. What am I, narcissistic?" He paused at that, mouth halfway closed on the end of a Hershey bite size bar that he picked off the secretary's desk. "Okay-" Bite. Chew. Chew. "I wouldn't go as far as to say narcissistic,"

And with that final note to himself, he left the room entirely, lazily flicking the chocolate wrapper in the general direction of the trashcan before the door closed behind him.

/flashback:

Matt stared a little dumfounded looking as he just continued to stare into the icy blue eyes, which now made his eyes widen slightly at how calculating he saw the other looking at him. '_Well, shit._' He thought to himself as he realized he just gave himself away with his horrible reaction.

The redheads limbs stiffened as he saw a triumphant smirk spread across the milky skinned blonde's face. He kept telling himself he was just psyching himself out, the other boy didn't actually know-

"So I'm right,"

-Well, _damn it_.

On reflex to try to make the other think 'No', Matt started shaking his head.

Mello, on the other hand, instead of thinking of how right he was, was thinking about things he would involuntarily speak because of. First thing was pain…though, as he thought about his experience with the boy, he realized that even when he was in pain, he didn't say anything. '_Alright, next…_'

Being the age he was, his mind immediately went straight into the dark (yet completely inviting and unavoidable) gutter. "Hmmm.." Mello hummed, wondering about that for a second, before crossing it off the list. He had to keep reminding himself that he was trying to help the kid, not traumatize him with ra-… What if…

"Hey…"

Matt, who had fallen into a mess of jumbled thoughts, during which he just sat there staring into space, looked up to see Mello looking at him with a controlled- (was that mischievous?) smile. Mello, seeing as he had gotten the others attention, started again.

"Hey, another question, are you gay?"

At that moment, all Matt wanted to write was: 'You bastard' Buuut…that would mean actually answering. So, what should he do?

Staring down at the paper, pen pressed down a little to tightly, he wrote something, looked at it, and hesitantly turned it around.

'_Am I? _'

Was written smaller than the others had been, but Mello saw it. Boy did he see it.

In the split second after seeing the page, Mello stood up, making Matt slightly jump. Blonde bangs falling down into the older boys face, he made his way towards the young gamer, expression unreadable. Pushing himself slightly backwards so that the distance between them wouldn't shrink as he was, he felt his stomach tighten and his heart skip a beat as he felt the cold wall against his back, a sign that he had gone as far as he could go, and couldn't get away this time.

Before he knew it, hands were pushing down the mattress near his hips, blue eyes looking at him from a couple inches away. Was that knee? …Yes, the older boys knee was also placed at the edge of the mattress, keeping his balance perfectly.

"Why?"

Asked a perfect mouth, hard eyes, and low voice, snapping Matt out of his own questions he was asking himself as he smelled and felt warm mint chocolate breath wash over his surprised features. He wanted to say something. He wanted to reply to that, but a overwhelming force made him keep his mouth closed, because he knew he would remember what the other was going to say till he died.

"Why do others have to choose who you are? Why do you let everybody form who you are? Because you are afraid of decisions? Because you don't like who you are? Because you think you would be better that way?"

Well, now that he thought about it, he really didn't have anything at all to say to that.

"You can be who you want to be, you know…or at least choose to be able to be molded into something beautiful by someone you deem worthy. Though it will be tough to find around here, there are nothing but stuck up pricks who strive for the same goal, but…God damnit, be who you want to be!"

And with that, after making himself angrier as those sentences progressed, Mello pulled himself away from hovering above the silent and awed looking Matt, storming out of the room for the second time that day, the first when he found his computer trashed.

Ten minutes after the door had slammed shut, the gamer felt something come to life in him.

He wouldn't let _them_ make him into something they thought he should be. That would be an ugly mess of a creature, something nobody would want, only pity. But that person…The one who literally told to his face to find someone worthy…Was then deemed worthy in his mind. Let everyone form who he was? Never. Doesn't like who he is? Definitely. But he who has been deemed worthy in his mind…Mello…could make him into something wonderful. Something people could envy, look up to.

With Mello as that one person…perhaps…he could be made into something…

…**beautiful.**

* * *

OOOOOH SNAP.

Hah, talk about ruining the moment there. Anyway, I would just like to say, that it is exactly 12:13 A.M., and it seems I take that time to write these chapters. What a neat trivia fact.

I would like to thank those who have reviewed! Seriously, I was surprised at the amount of people that reviewed last chapter, and it also made me very happy to be threatened.

I'd just like to say, that this authors note will be quite long since I want to say something to each of you.

**YoroichiKaze**- Thanks! I'm glad you think they're good. :D

**Anime is for the Kindhearted-**Nuuuh! Choco-lat-eeeh! I updated, are you pleased? –Hovers protectively around chocolate-

**GoggleGamer-** Well written? Weeeelll, you get a star plus plus for the name along with the review. :3

**Mail JeevasxXMihael Keehl-** And it loves you also. I hope to update again soon!

**Iridescentxroses-** Thanks. –love love love-

**Never.To.Late-**Oh muh gawd, props for falling down stairs with class. That takes skillz that no n00b could possess. YouNot a n00b, therefore, I love you. :P

**Eternalbleedingstrawberry-** And you know what would be better? Continuing to log in to show love! I am attention starved, you know you love Matt mute-ish. :D?

**Compato-** Did I hear **REPLY?** …I thought not. And nice shot Mello.

**Topaz Maia-**OF COURSE IT IS. I love your review, we are even steven.

**L'Archel-Hotishi-** oo You-…I-…I didn't kill that man by giving him leukemia! D: Thanks for the review though, however traumatic it might have been.

**Death To Pink-** Thank you, I will. –love-

**OvenBased-**Wat? :D? I think I'm lost, not updating in over a month? MSIftw. And THANK YOU LOTZ.

**Everynameistaken(ect.)- **Clever, aie? –eyebrow waggle-

**Griffen-gal-** I hope I didn't disappoint.

THANK YOU ALL. LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LO-


End file.
